


A Man Like Coffee

by grifterandthief



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Bade as adults, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Victorious - Freeform, andre mention, bade babies, bade in love, cat mentioned, doing adult things, tori mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/pseuds/grifterandthief
Summary: Jade once told her mother that she would marry a man like coffee. This is a little insight into what that means for her.





	A Man Like Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything, and I don’t even know if there’s a ‘market’ for victorious fanfic anymore. Recently, however, I’ve gotten back into it and realized Bade is still my OTP. I reread my old fanfic (victoriousgurl, when I was like, 13) and I 1. Had no writing skills, and 2. Shipped Tori and Beck. YIKES. Anyway, I’m trying to get back into it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still down own Victorious, or it would still be on.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jade once told her grandmother that she wanted to marry a man like coffee. She hadn’t even meant it in the bitter, burn-your-mouth if you’re not careful kind of way. Coffee could make a miserable morning, and let’s face it all mornings are miserable, better. Coffee could warm you up on a cold winter night when your father makes you spend a weekend at a ski resort with his new wife Crystal. Coffee in hand could make good news even sweeter. Coffee is the taste of bad days turned tolerable and late nights turned manageable. Yes, a man like coffee would be the kind Jade would want to keep around.

Coffee could make a miserable morning better

There was the sound of rain pinging off of the tin roof of the RV, thunder rolling out in the not-so-distant distance. Jade struggled to open her eyes, blinking at darkened space. Rain was her favorite weather, at least. She let out a tiny sigh of discomfort, lifting her head just a little. She felt a familiar hand squeezing her upper arm before the gentle rubbing of her arm began. 

“Good Morning, sunshine.” The teasing smile was clear even in his voice, which had the husky tone of someone who needed more sleep. He raised his head to look at her with a tired yet brilliant white smile.

“Morning is anything but good-“ She was about to lecture him for calling her sunshine, but she knew to pick her battles these days, and settled for pinching his side after he said it. “-what time do you have to go to set today.” Jade yawned, burying her face against his check. She was incredibly proud of Beck, having landed a role in a pilot so soon after graduation, yet she’d never admit that the long days of shooting, late nights, and early mornings were taking a toll on her. She guessed she could go visit Cat for the day, see what music she was working on with Andre.

Back shifted, so that they were on their sides facing each other, his arms never leaving from their place wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. “I don’t.” He told her simply, that smile never leaving his face. “It’s just me and you,” Beck promised, kissing the crown of her head. 

Jade didn’t lead on to how much joy that statement brought her, and simply let out a hum of contentment before slipping her eye shut again. “Perfect. Then we can sleep.”

Beck, like coffee, made any morning better.

Coffee could warm you on a cold winter night

Jade HATED Canada, a fact she reminded Beck of quite frequently. So often, in fact, that at nineteen when he suggested they spend Christmas with his grandparents in Canada, she thought that maybe he didn’t know her that well after all. She reluced eventually and did make the infinitely long drive across the border with her boyfriend. Unlike California, however, Canada could actually have a white Christmas- a fact lost on Jade when packing for the trip.

So here she was, Christmas Eve literally huddled in front of an actual fireplace, hands clutching the white mug filled with her favorite thing as if her life were depending on it (and if you ask her, she was going to freeze to death without it). Beck wordlessly invited himself to sit on the rug beside her. Without even asking for permission, he slid a red and black flannel around her shoulders, before covering them both with a furry white blanket. His arm rested over her shoulders, not only holding her close to him but as an additional source of comfort and warmth. 

A voice like coffee whispered in her ear, for only her to hear, “Thank you for doing this.” ‘This’ being tolerating Canada, over bearing family, and the bitter cold. 

She tucked her legs beneath her, and leaning against him so he was supporting her entirely. “You’re just lucky I love you enough to-”She started to tease him, before a pair of familiar lips caught hers, silencing whatever mean remark she was about his family or country. Jade relaxed entirely, resting her forehead against his when they broke apart.

“I love you, too, Babe. Oh-” He dug into his pajama’s pocket, and slid a tiny box into her unsuspecting hand. “And Merry Christmas, Jade.”

Sometimes, Beck was even better than coffee, at keeping her warm.

Coffee in hand could make good news even sweeter

“What are you going on about, Beck.”

“Just take the test, Jade.”

“Are you trying to tell me I’m fat?”

“Jade.”

“Fine, but when I’m right, you’re going to stop throwing this little hissy fit of yours, and are letting me go to Tori’s bachelorette party in peace… hold my coffee.”

……

“well, what’s it say?” Beck peered over her shoulder.

“Five minutes hasn’t passed, Beckett. Calm down. Only another minute between me and free shots.”

“Only another minute until I’m right.” Beck insisted, nudging her shoulder and pointing at the sink. “Jade, look at it!”

“What-“ She started to snap, before she grabbed the little stick in her hand. “This is broken. Go get another one.”

“Jade, it’s not broken!” He couldn’t wipe the dumb smile off of his face. “I was just right. You’re pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby, Jade”

“Stop smiling like that!” Jade hissed, tossing the offending plastic into the trash. “We’re definitely not the most qualified people in Hollywood for this, Beck. This isn’t supposed to happen yet! We’re twenty one years old, you haven’t gotten that big break, I haven’t gotten any break! We live in an RV in your parents driveway.” She reminded, her hand fanning her face slightly. She may be a little worked up, but that was normal, right?

“hey, hey, calm down.” Beck stepped forward and took her hands into his own, using his other hand to tilt her face up to look at her. “It must have been supposed to happen, or it wouldn’t have. And we’ll just have to live in the RV, with another little person for now. Jade, we’ve talked about it for years. For what it’s worth, I can’t wait to have a baby with you. Even if it’s in an RV.” 

Jade tried to force a smile, even through the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. “What if I’m like my mom? Or worse, what if it acts like me.”

Beck wiped his thumb along her cheekbone to collect the stray teardrops. “If she’s anything like you, I’ll be the happiest man in the world.”

Jade closed her eyes and reached around him for her coffee- since she couldn’t very well go out with Tori and Cat now- before Beck snatched it out of her reach. “Beck, what are you doing..” She asked impatiently, her hand still extended. 

“Let’s try water.”

Some good news, is much better with Beck than Coffee.

Coffee can make sleepless nights tolerable

Jade determined that it was painful- and not the good kind- to bring their daughter into the world after twenty-eight hours of labor. She hadn’t slept in days, and could barely keep her eyes open, however she couldn’t force her eyes to close to look away from Beck and their daughter.

He had cried, though Jade promised not to tell anyone (it was excellent blackmail, after all), the second he actually got to hold his daughter. He had been the most excited of everyone, at the prospect of his daughter. Actually seeing her, however, overwhelmed him in every incredible way possible. She was neither as pale as Jade or as tanned as himself, which was evident from the get go. Ocean-blue eyes looked up at him, in the unfocussed ways that newborns do, and he silently prayed that they didn’t deepen like his. Thick black hair covered her head, and as she squirmed a bit in his arms he noticed that it may be a little curled like Jade’s- god did he hope so. Yes, he was the stereotypical father who instantly fell in love with his daughter, and thought every ounce of her six pound frame was perfect. “Hey there..” He cooed to his new daughter, his voice thick with the approaching release of tears. “I’m your daddy.” 

Jade sat up a little straighter, as tired as she was, so she could interact with her boyfriend. “She’s going to think her dad’s a wimp, with you crying all over her.” Jade pointed out, shaking her head when Beck held the baby out in a silent offer to hand her over. “I’ve been carrying her for nine coffee-less months, you can take over for a while.” She reached out to grab the coffee on the little bedside table (compliments of Cat, who was waiting anxiously in the waiting room along with Beck’s parents, Jade’s mom, Tori, Andre, and Robbie). “God bless caffeine.” She praised aloud as she swallowed down a drink of the stuff. “bring her over, I just want to look at her while you hold her.” Jade insisted. She wasn’t going soft- she just wanted to see what all her hard work produced. “You know, we’re never going to be able to have sex in that RV again, with the kiddo here.” Jade warned, leaning over to get a glimpse of her. 

“I thought she’d be at least a day old before she heard the word Sex, I should have known you would exceed expectations.” Beck shook his head a little, before slipping the baby into Jade’s arms before she had a chance to protest. Yes, he loved the feeling of his daughter in his arms, but seeing Jade holding her could have literally made his heart burst with emotion. 

“I’m just being honest- besides, you’re not getting any for a long time after this.” Jade nodded to their daughter, who now looked up at her with identical blue eyes to her own. “You still like the name we picked for her?” She questioned, smiling as her baby gripped onto her pinky finger. 

Beck nodded in agreement, more distracted by the moment than anything. Jade could name her anything she wanted, and she’d still be his perfect little daughter. “I do. I think it fits her.” 

“Well then, Miss Piper Oliver, welcome to the world.”

Beck, she decides, is much better than coffee in even the hardest of sleepless nights.

“I’d marry a Man like Coffee”

Beck Oliver, Jade West learned, is even better than coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! My first work back in a while! I want to expand on all of these little vignettes in the passage, and I plan to make Piper a recurring element! She’s not the only baby of the bunch, but she’s the first, and the one who paves the way for her cousins for sure. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
